comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal
"And Wither Goest Thou?? The lithe and livid Lothairo of the ultra-taut bowstring, the epitome of accuracy with any kind of arrow...??" - As quoted to describe Speedy in an Elseworld. Twitter: @Arsenal_Titans Roy Harper is quite a famous little urchin. He was fostered by Ollie Queen, and when Ollie lost his fortune, he played the drums in a long forgotten band called Great Frog in the local clubs for money. Since then he dropped out of the limelight, until finally reappearing in Los Angeles as a private investigator. Not the most publicized, but what jobs he got, he did well. Now, he opened business again in San Francisco. For those that really look into him, they may just find out he is a single dad of a little girl, Lian. Arsenal is the former side-kick of Green Arrow, Speedy. He was an original founder of the Teen Titans, and has been a member of all but one incarnation of the Titans, and even the leader at one point in time when the government sponsored the Titans (it was then he changed his codename). There have been points in time where he disappeared from the limelight, but he is a returning heartthrob in the hero community. Background *Roy Harper Jr. was born in Arizona and for the first two and a half years of his life grew up happy and thriving *His father, the senior Roy Harper was a forest ranger who dearly loved the outdoors and helped pass that on to his son. However, before his son had reached the age of three he tragically died saving others from a forest fire. One of those that he saved was a Navajo Medicine Man named Brave Bow. *With no family, Roy was taken in by Brave Bow and cared for by the tribe, the Tachini, as if he were one of their own. Still, Roy both felt and knew that in many respects he was still an outsider and buried himself in the ways of his adopted people, thriving and growing to love the outdoors just like his father. But of all those loves, it was the art of archery that most attracted to him. *Fortunately the boy could hardly have had a finer teacher then Brave Bow. Despite all his skill, his new pupil proved to be exceptional and quickly outstripped even his mentor. When it came to the bow, Roy was a prodigy. *By the time Roy had reached the age of thirteen his difference from his adopted tribe were becoming more pronounced. Finally it was decided that Roy would be forced to leave the tribe, something that devestated the boy. He felt rejected. Unknown to the boy, his adopted grandfather Brave Bow was gravely ill and had determined that Roy would need a new guardian to take care of him and see that he would flourish. *Roy would finally be introduced to his idol, the Green Arrow and when he helped the Emerald Archer stop a gang of criminals, it was decided. Oliver Queen would become his guardian. Roy even earned his nickname during this first brush with heroism, called Speedy when he proved himself even quicker on the draw then the Green Arrow. *Roy worked alongside Ollie to keep the citizens of Star City safe and found that he loved the action and excitement being a teenaged superhero brought to his life. However not everything else was quite so ideal. While Green Arrow and Speedy might be perfect partners, Roy and Oliver didn't always get along quite as well. *As Ollie began to be pulled in a number of different direction, Roy found himself at loose ends. Fortunately he soon met up with a number of other teenaged heroes, joining together with them to form the Teen Titans. In many respects it was the best part of Roy's life. *Together with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Donna Troy, they battled all manner of threats. Like the rest of male members of the team, Roy had quite the crush on Donna, something that would take quite a number of years to pass. *Roy grew up in the Titans, a group that would have a number of other teen heroes pass through the ranks over the next few years. But as the teen heroes crept closer to adulthood they found their time taken up with other concerns. The team would soon break up, once more leaving Roy at loose ends. *Unlike the others, Roy didn't have something to go back to. Oliver had no time for him, he had no plans to go to college and for a time he basically worked alone. But Roy was increasingly depressed and in that depression he made a mistake. He turned to drugs and before long was addicted to heroine. Disguising that addiction as an attempt to get close to the Star City drug rings, he fooled his mentor for a time. But eventually Dinah Lance and Hal Jordan intervened, helping him through his dark time and getting him off the drugs that were wrecking his life. *While becoming an addict might have represented the low point in his life, it did give Roy a focus once more. He had a mission to prevent others from ending up like him and for a time he began working with the DEA before graduating to the CBI (Central Bureau of Intelligence) which would come to be known as Checkmate. *When the Titans reformed at the bequest of the mysterious Raven, Roy was not invited. He did frequently drop by however, helping them out from time to time. *Instead he found himself becoming more and more involved in the world of governement agencies. It was not always an easy transition for him, and the realities that others took for granted proved to be harsh lessons for Roy. Killing, most of all. He took his first life when Sarge Steel ordered him to kill a sniper on a college campus. *Other lessons didn't have quite so immediate impact, but perhaps even greater effect in shaping the young man. Such was the case when he met and fell in love with Jade Nguyen while on assignment in Japan. The dalliance would not last long, not once Roy discovered that she was the infamous assassin and mercenary Cheshire, but it would shape his life in ways he could not imagine. *During a difficult time, Roy rejoined the Titans temporarily at the request of Donna. The main team had fallen apart and she was tasked with protecting a diplomatic meeting in Switzerland. While there Roy ended up confronting Cheshire for the first time since their falling out. In the end she got the better of him, but left him alive. Alive and knowing the truth. *Once mobile again, he travelled to Hong Kong to seek her out. And for the first time he met his daughter Lian. He could not leave her in the care of her mother, and with the help of his friends Roy would eventually manage to get her away from her mother, taking responsibility for her upbringing. *Roy continued with his life as before, though now he had the added responsibility of caring for his daughter. Then disaster struck the Titans again and they were devestated by the Wildebeast Society. Roy once again did his best to help out, but the Titans were permanently scarred and irrevocably changed. *Roy too changed, taking on a new costumed identity -- that of Arsenal. In the aftermath the Titans increasingly became the object of the media's ire, gaining a worse and worse reputation. Having rejoined Checkmate, Roy was given a choice; he could rejoin the Titans, taking charge of them and affiliating them with the Goverment, or the Government would shut them down. Feeling he had no other choice, Arsenal replaced Nightwing as leader of the Titans and they became a federally funded team. But Roy was not comfortable in the leadership role of the group and as things continued to deteriorate, the Titans eventually decided to fold yet again. *On his own once more, Roy returned to concentrating on his daughter and career as a private investigator and sometimes government contractor. But his life would be disrupted soon again. For the first, but hardly the last time Lian was used against him, kidnapped and Roy. While she would come through unscathed it was another reminder to him about the dangers he was subjecting her to. *Again Cheshire would enter his life and Roy would find himself teaming up with no less than Deathstroke to try and stop her latest assignment. Ultimately they failed. Though bringing her back to face justice, his former lover still managed to set of a nuclear device in the heart of Qurac, destroying the rogue state. *Things would get no easier for Roy and once again trouble would spring up between Oliver and himself. His mentor had gotten involved with a radical environmental terrorist group known as Eden Corps. Their actions grew increasingly violent and to prevent them, Roy teamed with Connor Hawke, Oliver's biological son. Together, the two of them stopped the violence, but Roy discovered that Oliver had died in a helicopter explosion only a few short days later. And for a third time in his life, Roy lost his father figure. *Meanwhile, a new group of Titans sprang up a short while later and for a time Arsenal worked with them as well, but like previous incarnations, they too faded away and disbanded. *Once more Roy Harper works with the Titans and strives to raise his daughter Lian. He continues to work on his own personal crusade against drugs both as a superhero and occasionally returning to his role as a Federal Agent for special assignments. Personality Adventurous: Some people are shy or reserved. Not Roy. He is definitely an extravert who enjoys the company of others and is generally up for anything, no matter how reckless it might seem. Though he's matured over the years, he still likes to have a good time, and more often then not, does. Even still, it is something that is increasingly tempered by a sense of responsibility. At least most of the time. When he was a teen, Roy would have probably leapt into any situation without any hesitation at all. Now he might think about it for a second or two before doing it. Carefree: Roy has had a very troubled past and gone through some very trying times in his life. Despite that, he rarely spends too much time dwelling on those bad memories, usually preferring to live in the moment. He has his worries and concerns, but does a better job then a lot of people in not showing them. Which is not to say that he's irresponsible (at least not always). Courageous: Roy Harper has no lack of bravery in his character. He will not hesitate to throw himself into danger if it will help his friends or save the innocent. But his courage is not simply limited to this. He has a strength of character about him. It's that character that allowed him to face down his demons of drug addiction and get past them. He knows the temptation to fall back into his old ways is always there, but he resists. Dedicated: Despite his seeming irreverent attitude at times, Roy is an extremely dedicated individual. He is dedicated to his daughter. He is dedicated to his friends. He is dedicated to his job. He is dedicated to his personal crusade against drugs. There is little he would not risk to defend those things that he holds dear to him. It is why, afterall, that he continues to function as both a member of the Titans and a Federal Agent. Neither job is exactly what one could term easy, but it is something he feels he must do. Father: Roy has a daughter in Lian, and that has changed him in a lot of positive ways. He can no longer afford to entirely be the reckless youth that he once was. He has to care for Lian and that has tempered his wild side at least a little, making him a better person. It has given him a greater sense of responsibility, but as an individual and to society beyond. Once upon a time he pursued being a superhero largely for the fun of it. Now there is a more serious side to it, a desire to insure that his daughter and others like her grow up in a safer world. Flirtatious: Roy's been known to be a little flirtatious around women. It is something that he has been known for pretty steadily since his initial time with the earliest incarnation of the Titans. He simply likes women and enjoys being around them. This fact has caused him trouble on more then one occasion of course, but doesn't seem likely to change any time soon. Still, he's not /quite/ as bad as when he was younger, his daughter Lian having tempered some of his immaturity. Kind: There is no denying that Roy is fundamentally a decent, caring individual. He adores his daughter and cherishes his friends. He is a good hearted individual and has a well centered sense of right and wrong. He doesn't have a malicious bone in his body, even if he sometimes takes his teasing a step or two too far. Protective: Roy has been both Superhero and federal agent. In both those jobs, a major part of his duty is to protect the innocent, something that Roy takes even more seriously now that he's a father. If he can help someone, he won't hesitate to do it, even at risk to himself. Being hurt is a small price to pay if he can save someone's life and on more then one occasion he has laid his life on the line. It isn't something that is always easy to do, especially not with a daughter to worry about, but he knows there are times where it is necessary. Logs First Player 2011 Logs *2011-08-07 - Talking to themselves - Arsenal encounters Ditto in the park. *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? *2011-08-16 - Gambling with Temptation - Kara asks Roy to come to A.C casino. She dresses up hot to pretend to be his 'date'. Poor Roy can't resist. *2011-08-26 - Renewing Acquaintances - Renewing acquaintances with Arsenal, this time as teammates. *2011-10-07 - Bullets and Bombsticks: It's Just a Grenade - Teaming up, these two heroes go to stop a gang that is proving to be out of control. However, what they find is far from what was expected. No, it's much worse. *2011-11-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Why So Serious? - Arsenal meets up with Starfire to ask her to join a very specialized team for a very special mission...the question is, does this refer to the terrorists, or to help Tre get some fashion sense? *2011-11-19 - Bullets and Bombsticks: He Likes the Attention - Arsenal searches out Power Boy for an upcoming mission and meets Kirby. Kirby = Awesomeness *2011-11-22 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Ratta Tat Tat - Arsenal and Tre as the new Shenlong join up forces to take down a troublesome Meth Lab. Starfire has to save their sweet arses. (SFH: 2011-11-23 - Meth Lab Explosion) *2011-11-26 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Tre Joins the Team - Arsenal recruits Tre for the special Checkmate mission. Hopefully the kid survives getting experience under his belt. *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! (DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) 2012 Logs *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *2012-02-29 - Cutscene: Dude, Where's my Kara? - Arsenal - Roy wakes up after a very unpleasant night. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara?: H for Help - Roy asks for Tre to help out in watching Lian, so he can try and epically fail in helping out with the Supergirl incidents. *2012-03-01 - A Chat With An Arrow - Continuing her visits to different universities, Kendra meets Roy at a community center. *2012-03-06 - The Apology - Kara apologizes to Roy for her Red K actions. Contingency plans are made. *2012-03-25 - Roy My Boy - Starfire and Arsenal talk about recent events and insecurities. *2012-03-26 - Videogames and Tribbles - Kara and Roy watch Star Trek, a chick flick and play video games. Guess who cries? *2012-05-01 - Quake, Rattle, and Roll - Starts normal, with Supergirl being a melodramatic teen because of a kiss from Dedrick. Then things really get shaking when the Titans and Pilot face off against QUAKEMASTER! (DCTV: 2012-05-01 - Isolated Quake Rock San Francisco) *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland - Husk, Arsenal, and X-23 deal with hordes of zombies in a full-on Night of the Living Dead! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-07-03 - Visiting Titans Tower - Arsenal and Vanguard meet, and discuss Supergirl and Vanguard joining the Titans. *(SC: 2012-07-10 - Attempted Bombing at Star Airport) *2012-07-12 - Paying the Songbird - A text message from Kendra, draws her and Roy together for a late lunch. However, there is a price to pay when you taunt the songbird. *2012-07-21 - In Your Dreams, Roy - After catching a dream thief, there's some residual effects for Roy. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-04 - Pleeeease Roy - Roy is forced to make up with Conner. Kara has another superpower - super-pouting and a sexy 'pleeeease?' Poor Roy. *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didn't leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! *2012-09-11 - Ponies, Batman, and Fire Out Arrows - Lian shows the Arrow Family who is the real boss in the relationship! *2012-09-14 - It Always Ends With The Girl - Arsenal calls a meeting originally to train, but apparently three heads are better than one, as they come up with a better idea. *2012-09-18 - Vote Vanguard 2012 - Roy called Dedrick to Titans Tower to talk about the votes he needs to join the Titans *2012-09-25 - Parental Permission Slip - Kara convinces Roy to let Lian see Superman's Zoo. Next miracle? Turn water into wine. *2012-09-27 - Dial O for Oracle - Arsenal calls Oracle to ask a favor on an investigation. *2012-10-02 - Furthering the Investigation - Oracle gets in touch with Redtail and Arsenal with info on the murder of Redtail's parents. *2012-10-16 - It Goes Bump in the Night - Redtail and Arsenal with Oracle backing up goes to visit an 'old' friend of the corrupt St. Roch Police Chief. The warning is clear, things go bump in the night, and you are the bait. *2012-10-20 - Cutscene: Death of Chief Nedal - Redtail finally gets to face her past, the one that set about the terrible events that would mean the end of all she knew. (TV: 2012-10-20 - St. Roch Police Chief Dead) *2012-11-06 - Bomb add! Umm...er - Pilot meets Lian officially as a teammate's daughter and gets roped into some speech therapy! *2012-12-25 - Just Like Old Times - Roy and Ollie spend some father-son time in their own way within the lab a.k.a. tinker room. *2012-12-25 - Domino Masks - Overhearing a conversation that makes the gears start turning, Roy realizes he is still in trouble and likely won't see the light for a long time. *2012-12-29 - Hell Hath No Fury: I Don't Hit Girls - Arsenal decides to get his ass woman-napped! Vanguard decides to play the hero for the good of the Titans. (SC: 2012-12-30 - Terrorist Attack?) *2012-12-30 - Hell Hath No Fury: Going All Rage - Arsenal and Vanguard discuss yesterday's incident and much, much more. 2013 Logs *2013-01-13 - Hell Hath No Fury: Miss Young - Arsenal and a Checkmate agent goes to see if Xavier's Institute may hold a missing key to Cheshire's new organization. *2013-03-21 - Hell Hath No Fury: Explosive Insanity - Cheshire blows up a building to get Roy's attention and then lures him to a remote location and attempts to kill him. (TV: 2013-03-22 - Terror in New China) *2013-05-20 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 2 - Fight for Your Life! (and Ratings) - Catwoman, Zinda, Arsenal and Redtail get a tip from Oracle about where Killer Croc is taking the kidnapped teens. And become part of the show! *2013-06-26 - Hell Hath No Fury: Mommy Is Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird - Cheshire wants her baby girl, and as promised, no one is going to stand in her way and survive. (SFH: 2013-06-27 - Bombs Abound) *2013-06-28 - Hell Hath No Fury: On Family - After Lian's kidnapping, the Titans gather to discuss plans. *2013-07-01 - Hell Hath No Fury: Custodial Interference - When Lian is kidnapped by her mother, Cheshire, the Titans launch an all-out assault to get her back! (TV: 2013-07-01 - Terrorist Captured) *2013-08-15 - Defeated By The Beat - With the appearance of zombies and a romance gone bad, the heroes have to dance their way to saving the day! *2013-10-03 - A Greener Perspective - Arsenal stops by the Titans Tower to meet M'Gann, and learns how she is adapting to living on Earth. *2013-10-05 - Brain Pain - Part 1 - The Art of the Trap - The Titans get called by Deathstroke to attend to a personal matter ... and fall into a more diabolical trap than they could ever assume. *2013-11-16 - Seeing Red - Red Robin finds Arsenal making trick arrows and finds out that it is one Super Awesome Girl's Birthday! *2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT! - Carrie got surprised with emergency babysitting for a couple days, and Damian got an even worse surprise! *2013-11-25 - Double the Arrows, Double the Trouble - Clint Barton meets Roy Harper, can Madripoor contain that much trouble? Second Player *2014-04-24 - We All Wear Masks - Arsenal, Raven and Starfire encounter the amoral Asgardians attempting to pilfer a mysterious mask. Gallery Black_Suit.jpg|'Stylish Roy' redarrow_v_nightwing_by_sweetsugarpill.jpg|'Arsenal vs. Nightwing' Roy_by_riyancyy777.jpg|'Finally Home!' Aim_by_akipunch-d4go215.jpg|'Taking Aim' Yj_red_arrow_bad_ass_by_urdsama.jpg|'On The Job' it_s_red_arrow_by_xmashykax.png|'At Attention' Red_arrow_by_magnum_bug.jpg|'Looking to the Sky' Arsenal2.jpg|'Older Arsenal Uniform' Roy_Harper.jpg|'Casual w/Tattoo' Roy_Harper3.jpg|'A Young Solo Roy Harper' Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Available